A Dirty Bust
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: this is Eric Matthews and Addison Corday smut...total smut...had to do it...Eric was too hot...WARNING: very graphic smut...Addison was one of the victims in the second film...


I don't own Saw or any of its characters...

**Author's Note: this is how i picture the arrest of Addison Corday...if you remember...Det. Matthews arrested her...all the people in the second one he had arrested and planted the evidence...that was part of the Game...i felt like there was more to her arrest from him...like as she hated him more...i think Eric Matthews was hot(obviously it's Donnie Wahlberg)...i decided to write a little bit of smut...this is a one shot...of a dirty cop, and a dirty arrest. I can't remember if she was a prostitute or what but in this story she was. This is all mainly through Addison's point of view...**

A Dirty Bust

She was walking down the street. She was walking quite fast. Her old pimp was after her. She had told him to fuck off and stolen quite a bit of money. His thugs would be after her soon. A car slowly pulled up next to her. She knew she looked like she was still hooking and wasn't sure how to explain she had just quit. She thought about the situation more. She had a gun and she certainly needed a car. She would take the car, stop at the edge of the city, sell the drugs she'd stolen, and get the Hell out of dodge. _One more time Addison. Just one more time. _She thought. She stopped, the car stopped the window went down and she walked over to it.

"Hey." said the man. _At least he's good looking. _She thought. She wasn't sure if she'd have to sleep with him before taking the car, she knew she had to play it cool and fast though.

"Hey." she said, in her seductive tone. He smiled at her, it was a sexy smile. She pictured him as the type of guy that probably talked dirty in bed.

"You look like you could use a ride." he said.

"You look like you could use a good time." she replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Hop in." he said, unlocking the door. She got in and he drove off.

"Where are we going?" she asked, she was used to being taken to hotels or sometimes even the guy's house. She put her hand on his thigh. He didn't brush it off.

"Somewhere we can't be interrupted." he said. He pulled to the edge of town, stopping the car underneath a train bridge. As soon as the car stopped, bad shit went down fast. He used one to cuff one of her wrists and another hand to yank the gun out of her bag.

"Ugh, what the fuck are you doing?" she shouted.

"You're under arrest for Prostitution, carrying an unlicensed weapon, and what looks like drug possession. Havin a good time yet?" he asked, smiling at her. Her jaw dropped, how did she not see this coming? While she was staring at him in surprise he took the time to hook the cuff to her other hand as well. He took her bag and put it under his seat, along with her revolver.

"Please don't arrest me. Please. I just quit! I'm running from my pimp. Please." she begged.

"Oh, really? Well, then you were about to do something even worse. That makes this look like you were instead going to use that pistol to possibly shoot me and take my car, right?" he asked her. She internally kicked herself, this cop wasn't stupid. She figured she couldn't sink any lower than she already had in her life and made a decision.

"I'll do whatever you want, if you let me go. I swear. Anything." she didn't know what to expect as an answer. He laughed.

"Really? You're gonna pull that shit?" he asked.

"I swear it! Please! I'll do anything!" she begged. She figured he was just gonna take her in anyway but it was worth a try.

"Okay." he said, his face serious now.

"Wh-what?" she asked, taken aback by his decision.

"I said, okay. Let's do it." he said. She recovered quickly and felt hope and even happiness. She could she the good in this now. He was gonna let her go. All she had to do was be a prostitute, doin something dirty one more time. Even luckier he was even sexy. She smiled.

"You gonna take these off then?" she asked holding up her hands so he could see the handcuffs.

"No. We're gonna leave them on, it's kinda kinky that way." he said. He took the keys out of the ignition and put them in the glovebox. He opened his door, thought for a minute, then shut it. He turned to her.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Whatever I want. Take your pants off." he said. She smiled and obliged. This was so different from her other clients. He was comfortable taking charge, he was confident, and he was hot. Once they were off she dropped them on the floor. He watched her. Once she was done he pushed the seat divider up out of the way.

"Come closer, now you're gonna unbutton my shirt." he said. She scooted closer to him and began to unbutton his shirt. Once she was done she slid it down his arms and off him. She tossed it in the backseat. She was pleased to see he was built well too. He had a muscular chest and tight abs, with a thin layer of brown hair covering some of it.

"Undo my belt, slid my pants down to below my knees." he ordered. She undid his belt, then his zipper, then his button, and slid his pants down where told.

"Do the same to my boxers." he said. She obliged. As she pulled them down she was surprised at how big he was. Most guys that fucked her did so cause they couldn't get a girl for themselves. Most of them had low confidence and a tiny dick. She always thought they were pathetic. When she was done he handed her a condom.

"Put it on me." he ordered. As she stretched it over his member she felt him get hard, watching him almost grow into the rubber. She noticed his breathing get a little heavier.

"Take your shirt off." he said. The entire situation was in a way a fantasy for both of them. As she began to take her shirt off he slipped a finger into her heat. She stopped and started breathing heavy, she began to grind against his finger. He used his other hand to pull at her shirt and she began to finish pulling it off. He pulled his finger out right before she orgasmed.

"Get on." he ordered. She moved over and hovered above him, she could fell his tip pushing against her. He put his rough, warm, manly hands on her hips and pulled. As soon as he began to pull she dropped herself down. As she went down on him he thrusted up. It felt amazing to her but it also even hurt a little bit, it had been so long since she'd actually gotten some good dick. She moaned, and went back up beginning a rhythm. As she put her cuffed hands around his neck, he pressed his mouth to one of her breasts. He put the nipple in his mouth and bit, causing her to moan again. He stopped and put his head back against his seat. She tightened her grip around his neck pulled him into a kiss, biting his bottom lip as she went down on him again. He bit the her top lip in return and she opened her mouth more. His tongue shot in, it was intoxicating. As they broke for air he thrust up rougher than he had and her moan was almost a scream.

"Oh yeah, moan for Daddy." he said. She pressed down harder as he thrust, urging him to go faster. He reached down and pulled the lever that put his seat back. Once laying back, his thrust became faster and harder.

"Oh, fuck me." she panted as she came hard. He began to thrust even faster, they were in a frenzy now. He felt himself close to release. He slowed down.

"Don't stop." she groaned. Ignoring her request, he stopped.

"Climb into the backseat." he ordered. Still a bit bothered by the order to stop and change places she crawled into the backseat. He sat his seat back up and opened his door, getting out. He knew no one would see him, they were at the very edge of town. It was totally deserted where they were.

He opened the back door and climbed in on his knees, leaving the door open. She was on her knees, looking at him. He was still hard.

"Turn around and bend over." he ordered. She did as he said. He barely gave her time to get steady before grabbing her hips and thrusting in. She moaned louder than she had all night. He didn't take his slow time either. With the door opened the heat in the car was rolling out and you could almost see through the windows now. He was thrusting fast and hard. She felt his balls slamming into her heat while he thrusted. At one point he took a hand off one of her hips and smacked her ass. After a while, he felt his release coming and didn't try to slow it down. His balls got tight, and he came hard, thrusting into her with all his might. As she collapsed under him he pulled out and reached into his pant pocket for the key to the cuffs. He lay on her back and reached over her head, unlocking one of her cuffs. He reached into the front and pulled her shirt back. He somewhat picked her up and pulled it over her. She was too tired to ask why. She figured he just wanted her to get out of there. Once it was on, he picked up her panties and pulled them on her too. He took the condom off, tossing it out of the car, and pulled his boxers and pants up. She attempted to get up but he put a strong hand on her back and pushed her back down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked, thinking they were done. Before she got an answer or could do anything he pulled both her hands behind her back and fully cuffed them.

"You are under arrest for participating in Prostitution, carrying a weapon without a license, possession of drugs and amphetimenes. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you." he said.

"What the fuck? I thought we had a deal! You mother fucker! And what fuckin amphetimenes are you talking about?" she shouted.

"You are carrying Marajuana, LSD, Cocaine, and Meth." he said.

"What? No I'm not! I've got some pot on me but that's it!" she argued. She tried to kick him but he got out and shut the door. She tried to open the door behind her but it wouldn't budge. He held up her bag for her to see. He pulled out little baggies of each drug and dropped them in her bag in front of her. Then he held the bag open for her to see.

"See, that's what I found. People like you need to be off the streets. That's ridiculous. You seem to deal drugs as well as hook." he said. He pulled his shirt on and buttoned it. After tucking it in he pulled out his keys and started the car.

"Fuck you, you crooked motherfucker." she said.

"You do have the right to remain silent." he said.

"I fucked you and you're gonna do this to me." she said.

"Yeah, you're pretty low aren't you?" he asked her. She felt angry tears run down her cheeks. He looked in the mirror at her as the car made it's way toward the police department. She refused to look into his hazel eyes. She felt loathing for him that she had felt for few people in her life.

xxxxxx

She turned to the broken picture and moved it, pulling it off the wall. She saw the back of another picture, someone had written the words _FATHER AND SON_ on it. She turned it over and her heart stopped. That motherfucker. Looking next to him she couldn't believe her eyes. It was that little prick that was stuck in the house with them. She looked up at the kid, she was seeing so much red she didn't notice the words that came out of her mouth. The kid took the picture from her and she dropped the frame. She felt the poison moving further through her body. Her sight was becoming fuzzy. _Fuck them, all of them. _She thought, she stumbled through the house. Eventually she opened a door. Inside was some sort of box, with a needle in it. Her heart jumped through her chest in excitement and she made the biggest and last mistake of her life as she pushed her hands through the pieces of sharpened metal...

****(that bit at the end I just had to put in...i loved the film too much to leave it out...leave me some reviews...hope you enjoyed the shameless smut...REVIEW...please...)****


End file.
